


lustful volleyball

by Garth_Brooks



Category: demons & spirits - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garth_Brooks/pseuds/Garth_Brooks
Summary: here we are with the annual game of political volleyball between the light Spirits and the Demons, a game decided by both factions (really was orchestrated by viceroy and Roy) to see who has the better tenacity and strength to win their thousand year war. (In reality it was just a war to end the war because it has been going on for a thousand years and everyone's pretty tired of it... well everyone except Viceroy and Roy who orchestrated the entire volleyball game as a way to get Indiana and Delaine to get together and finally put an end to it. ...well this was the case at the beginning, now they are on their 469th annual volleyball competition and it just gets worse) now let us begin this epic game of wits and strategy between Indiana and Delaine!
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	lustful volleyball

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demons & spirits](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/625786) by Tera. 



> third time doing this i hope it's funny

> (sighs) well here we are at the 469th annual volleyball game where I hope my sister would fall in love with the leader of the light spirits via competitive sportsmanship and all that but instead I get this "I'm going to send your pretty face to hell!" with Del saying this and than my sister Indi saying " i'll take that as a compliment! " and Del being the soft moron she says "good it was a compliment!" and now my sister being furious that her enemy complimented her says "don't say that to me you adorable, soft, smooth skin fur ball!" oh wow these two are just perfect for each other oh now here's something good Del's saying "(GAH) I hate you and your pretty faced, cool looking dragon form, hot body, really attractive eyes, scaly freak!" oh that got my sister riled up now she's saying "Prepare to lose you adorably soft freak!" (sigh) I really wish they just realized they love each other and kissed already. Oh Viceroy is announcing the volleyball game now "ladies and gentleman, ghouls and foxes, angles and devils, jokers and jester, this is the 469th annual game of political volleyball between the light spirits and the demons! on your left we have the Supreme Demon, The queen of evil, The dark dragon of the demons, has a crush on Delaine, Indiana! [as Viceroy announces this Indi stared literal dagger at him] now on the left we have the kitsune of light, the fluffiest fox around, the nine tailed embodiment of misfortune and fortune, has a crush on Indiana, [Del then stares more daggers at Viceroy] it is Delaine! will one of them win this time or will it end up another tie like the other 468th times we did this. [both indi and Del both explain with violent intent] "I AM GOING TO WIN!" Then let's start the GAME! referee?" oh he's calling for me to start the game [stretches] well let's do this ''alright same rules apply if it hits the ground in the eloted area that is a point but if it lands on the outside or hits the net than this will happen, if it hits the net point goes to no one, if it hit the ground outside of the selected area than no point is served, do we all understand that yes good NOW START!" [sits backs down ready for it to go the same way it always goes until] (WHAM) [when the ball was given to indi she full forced hit it onto the ground on Dels side] okay my sister is doing something ...rash, this isn't like her to immediately go all out at the beginning of the game what is on her mind [Roy is then answered that question] "I've decided to I'm going to end this today! no more of this! no more volleyball I'm ending this with a solid victory by my hands!'' okay that's new, I guess her patience finally ran out after last year when Reiko decided to fight on Del's side just to try and get "involved" with her so the game would end [now flashbacking back to when Reiko tried hitting on Del during last year volleyball game] "so Del got any pla-[is hit in the face by a volleyball from Indiana where the ball promptly landed outside of the ring]'' haha good times Indiana was so mad that time...wait what was I doing oh right! [as Roy was daydreaming Del and Indi were furiously having at it with the ball as they both going all out with it! Roy didn't notice that their both tied at 68 points total] ...oh crap I gotta stop this! [Roy blows her whistle stopping the game and telling everyone its break time] okay Its break time everyone calm down! [currently Del and Indi are sweating bullets and look like their about to collapse, they decide now is a good time to take a short break] "I have you on the ropes you (pants) soft nine tailed freak" wow amazing that my sister has enough energy to cutely insult Del like this "I'm going to win you hot and cool dragon woman!'' and theirs Del's softness coming into play "stop complimenting me!" "you stop insulting me!" I'm still amazed that no one has won the war yet like I'm still honestly amazed that we haven't won, they do this every time they fight each other, its amazing that they do this. "okay break time sister please get something to drink your dehydrated and del please do the same" [both competitors walk to their respective stations and cool off] (sighs) I have the distinct feeling something big is going to happen today [viceroy appearing right in front of her] "GAH! viceroy how long were you standing there?!" [viceroy being the elusive and possibly a mind reader he is says] " long enough to know something big is about to happen" did he read my mind? "yes" [both look at each other with stern looks] "...ha no I can't read minds, its just I predict something might happen today" [Roy sensing bullshit says] "and what would that be?" [Viceroy with a smug look on his face] "oh you'll see" whatever viceroy I need to get the game going again [Roy gets back up on her referee chair and promptly gets the game started "okay breaks over let's get this final match underway, Del you have the first move" [Del walks up to the net to announce to Indi she is going to win] "well then Indiana it seem like I am going to win this round." [Indiana sensing a challenge says] "oh please Delaine you won't win today and thats final!" oh boy things are really heating up here it looks like their about to go all out for this. [now the most peculiar thing happens when Del threw the ball at indi the ball it broke through the net completely destroying it but that's not the weirdest thing, she tripped as she threw it causing her to fall forwards, now as this was happening Indi dodge the ball letting it pass her, and since Indi saw this as her chance to win she was caught in the moment when she was hit by the ball from behind, as it turns out when she dodged the ball the ball went straight to Reiko's face again and came back hiring her on the back of her head causing her to than trip forward into Del! now this is where things get spices at when they both trip into each other... THEY KISSED! on accident! because of this everyone was slacked jawed at what just happened, Indiana was completely caught off guard at this revelation, Delaine can't believe it just happened, Roy is in shocked that her idea eventually worked!, And viceroy is literally crying tears of joys when he finally gets to announce] "HOLY CRAP! THEY KISSED! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THEY KISSED I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IDEA ACTUALLY WORKED!" OH MY GOD... this just happened, this literally just happened and [notice she subconsciously used magic to take a picture of this very moment] TOOK A PICTURE OF THIS YES! [now Indiana and Delaine both very embarrassed run off in opposite direction while they both think to themselves] "WHY DID I ENJOY THAT!" [thus ends this wondrous game of volleyball... and before you ask the game ended with a tie since Roy forgot to announce the winner so good on you Roy. I love being the announcer].


End file.
